The present embodiments relate to a filter frame, with particular embodiments shown for a filter frame for use with filter media replacements.
Typical air filters may be positioned in an air filter housing of an air flow system. The entire air filter can be replaced when it becomes loaded with contaminants over time and the filtering performance decreases. However, disposing of the entire air filter may increase cost of replacement and/or increase waste. Thus, there is a need for one or more reusable filter frames allowing the user to replace the filter media while reducing waste, decreasing the cost to replace, achieving desired filtering effect, and/or lowering fabrication costs.